Saranghae
by isfa.id
Summary: "Kau tahu… aku selalu khawatir denganmu. Kamu sendirian di sini, tidak ada yang menemanimu, tidak ada yang memperhatikan apapun yang kau lakukan." KiHae again.


**Tittle : Saranghae**

**Paring : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae langsung memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku celananya setelah meng_update_ twitternya dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk seluruh ELF yang menyaksikan SS4 Thailand. Dia tersenyum karena malam ini bisa dibilang malam yang membuatnya bahagia, dengan banyaknya hal yang berhubungan dengan Kibum dan KiHae yang dipersembahkan oleh ELF.

Dia bersama seluruh _member_ Super Junior segera merapikan barang bawaan mereka dan pulang munuju hotel.

Setelah sampai di hotel Donghae langsung menuju kamar mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan menyiramkan air di seluruh tubuhnya, alias mandi. Setelah selesai dia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan menuju tempat tidurnya, "Ahhh… aku lelah…" desahnya.

"Istirahatlah kalau lelah," ucap Leeteuk yang sekamar dengannya. *Anggap seperti itu, karena saya tidak tahu Donghae sekamar dengan siapa di hotel.*

"Ah… sebentar lagi _Hyung_."

"Terserahlah, aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Leeteuk dan meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur mereka.

Donghae mendengar suara cipratan air, berarti Leeteuk sudah mulai mandi. Dia bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari sana, semua benda yang dia dapat dari konser mereka. Dia tersenyum saat melihat lipatan poster yang membuat para KiHae shipper heboh. Dia membukanya dan melihat gambarnya dan Kibum yang hampir berciuman, dia tertawa. "Aish… aku merindukannya."

Setelah puas melihatnya Donghae kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Leeteuk _hyung_ belum selesai?" ucapnya karena Leeteuk belum keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

Tapi baru saja dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan baru akan memejamkan matanya _handphone_nya berbunyi. "Siapa yang menghubungiku?" Donghae mengambil _hanphone_nya dan melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Donghae langsung duduk saat melihatnya, ingin rasanya sekarang dia berteriak menyebutkan namanya, "Apa dia juga merindukanku?"

Tapi Donghae tidak segera mengangkatnya, dia membiarkannya sampai sambungannya terputus, "Kalau dia merindukanku, dia pasti menghubungiku lagi," ucapnya, dan benar, orang itu menghubunginya lagi, tapi kembali Donghae tidak mengangkatnya. "Aku mau lihat seberapa besar kamu merindukanku," ucap Donghae lagi.

Hingga yang keempat kalinya baru dia mengangkatnya, "_Yeoboseyo_…"

"_Hyuuunnnggg…"_

Donghae langsung menjauhkan _hanphone_ itu dari telinganya saat mendengar orang tersebut berteriak, "Aish, dasar aneh, tadi dia memanggilku apa? _Hyung?_" sungut Donghae kesal sambil menggosok-gosok telinga kanannya. Tapi setelah itu dia meletakkan lagi _handphone_ itu di telinganya, "_YA! _KIM KIBUM!"

"Hehe…" Kibum yang ada di seberang telepon hanya tertawa mendengar Donghae berteriak. "Fishy, aku merindukanmu…"

"Aku tidak," jawab Donghae singkat.

"_Ne_, aku tahu, kamu memang tidak pernah merindukanku, hanya aku yang selalu merindukanmu. Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kamu tidur, _annyeong_…" ucap Kibum dan segera memutuskan teleponnya.

"_Ye?_" Donghae tidak percaya saat Kibum memutuskan telepon mereka, "Ngambek?" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan layar _handphone_nya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh… _ani_…" jawab Donghae singkat dan meletakkan _handphone_nya di atas meja. Dia langsung berbaring dan menarik selimut bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tidak mau makan dulu? Aku akan makan bersama yang lain," Leeteuk bertanya setelah dia selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"_Ani Hyung_… aku mau langsung tidur."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

"_Ne_…"

Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menutup pintu setelah Leeteuk keluar, dia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berbunyi, Donghae meraihnya tetap dalam keadaan mata terpejam, dia tidak melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan langsung menekan tombol hijaunya, "_Hyung_, aku benar-benar tidak lapar, aku mau tidur saja, kalian makan saja," ucap Donghae karena menganggap yang meneleponnya adalah Leeteuk.

Hening…

Donghae membuka matanya dan melihat layar _hanphone_nya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya 'Bummie'.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Donghae ketus.

"_YA!_ LEE DONGHAE!"

"MWO?" ucap Donghae yang ikut berteriak karena diteriaki Kibum.

Hening…

Untuk beberapa saat keadaannya seperti itu, tidak ada yang ingin bicara, "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku tutup teleponnya," ucap Donghae kemudian. Dia segera menjauhkan _handphone_ itu dari telingannya, tapi belum sempat dia menekan tombol _reject_nya…

"_Saranghae_…"

Donghae sedikit tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kibum, jadi dia kembali meletakkan _hanphone_ itu di telinganya, "_Saranghae_…" sekarang dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia tersenyum.

"Fishy…"

"Hm…" jawab Donghae dengan suara pelan karena sekarang dia malu dan pipinya mulai merona merah.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Sedikit." Donghae duduk dan bersandar di bantal yang diletakkannya di dinding tempat tidurnya. "Bummie…" panggilnya lembut.

"Hm…"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang."

"Jawab saja, kau mencintaiku?" Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Menurutmu?" sepertinya Kibum sedang berniat menggoda Donghae.

"Bummie, jangan bercanda, cepat jawab!"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu," jawab Kibum, "Kau puas?"

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae segera bangkit dan mengambil tas ranselnya saat pesawat mereka sudah lepas landas di bandara Incheon. Semua _member_ menatapnya aneh, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi mau turun dari pesawat, "Ah… kenapa mereka jalannya lambat sekali," kesal Donghae karena orang-orang yang ada di depannya berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari pesawat, Donghae segera berlari. Donghae antri di tempat pemeriksaan barang, setelah selesai dia kembali berlari dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang sudah benar-benar ingin dia temui. Dia tidak peduli dengan teriakkan ELF yang berada di bandara.

Donghae terus mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tetap tidak menemukan orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu. "Aish, kau membohongiku, ku bunuh kau nanti!"

Donghae merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, "Oh, _Hyung_," ucapnya saat melihat Yesung di belakangnya.

"Kenapa harus berlari seperti itu?" tanya Yesung sedikit heran.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_, aku hanya tidak sabar ingin langsung pulang ke _dorm_," jawab Donghae.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang, mobil van kita sudah ada di depan," ucap Leeteuk yang juga sudah ada di dekatnya dan Yesung.

"_Ne Hyung_," jawab Donghae lagi dan sedikit membenarkan posisi tas ransel di pundak kanannya.

Semua _member_ sudah berjalan untuk keluar dari bandara, tapi Donghae masih mengedarkan pandangannya, tetap mencari orang itu, "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu nanti," sungutnya.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang berjalan di sampingnya, tapi Donghae tidak menjawabnya, jadi Ryeowook segera meninggalkannya menyusul _member_ lain yang ada di depan mereka.

Donghae terus menggerutu, tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan ELF yang memanggil namanya dan juga _member-member_ lain, dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari bandara dan menuju ke mobil van mereka, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tas ransel Donghae.

"_Aigo_… beratnya, apa saja yang kau bawa?"

Donghae langsung menoleh dan melihat orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Donghae tersenyum sinis dan segera meninggalkannya menghampiri _member_ lain.

"Kyaaa… Kibum _Oppa_…"

Semua _member_ langsung menoleh saat para ELF meneriakkan nama Kibum, mereka tercengang, sedikit tidak percaya saat melihat Kibum ada di depan mereka. "_Ya!_ Kim Kibum," ucap Shindong sedikit berteriak.

"_Hyung_…" ucap Kyuhyun juga sedikit berteriak.

"_Annyeong_…" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum ke arah semua _member_.

Mereka terus berjalan bersama hingga sampai di mobil van mereka dengan diikuti teriakan-teriakan ELF. Donghae masih memasang wajah kesalnya saat akan masuk mobil van, tapi Kibum langsung menariknya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang," jawab Donghae singkat dan kembali akan masuk ke mobil van, tapi Kibum kembali menariknya.

"_Hyung_, bisa aku titip tas Donghae, dia belum mau pulang," ucap Kibum ke Leeteuk yang mendapat pandangan aneh dari Donghae.

"Memangnya kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Aish _Hyung_, kenapa kau harus bertanya," Shindong lansung mengambil tas ransel Donghae yang ada di tangan Kibum, "Aku akan membawanya, kalian pergilah," ucapnya ke Kibum.

"_Ya!_ Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit berteriak karena Kibum sudah membawa pergi Donghae.

"_Hyung_, cepat kita masuk, aku lapar," ucap Shindong.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Leeteuk kesal.

"Aish, cepatlah!" Shindong mendorong tubuh Leeteuk ke dalam mobil van.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum sedikit menolehkan pandangannya ke Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan cemberut. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedari tadi menarik-narik ujung jaket yang dia kenakan, "Apa sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membunuhku?" tanya Kibum iseng, dan Donghae hanya diam.

Kibum ikut diam dan kembali fokus menyetir. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan melihat pohon-pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan, dia membuka kaca mobil agar bisa lebih leluasa melihatnya.

Mereka berdua diam cukup lama, "Fishy, apa kamu lapar? Mau makan apa? Kita makan dulu baru ku antar ke _dorm_," tanya Kibum, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang tertidur, dia tersenyum.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menepuk pipi Donghae lembut setelah mereka sampai di _apartement_ Kibum. Kibum sengaja membawa Donghae ke _apartement_nya, karena dia mau menghabiskan hari ini berdua bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kebetulan hari ini dia libur.

"Hm… Bummie… kita di mana?" tanya Donghae saat dia sudah bangun, dia sedikit mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Di rumah kita," jawab Kibum.

"_Ye?_" Donghae terkejut. Dia melihat bangunan tinggi yang ada di depan mereka, "Oh, _apartement_mu," ucapnya pelan.

"Ayo turun, apa mau ku gendong?" goda Kibum.

'Plak…'

Donghae langsung memukul kepala Kibum dan segera turun dari mobil. Dia segera berjalan memasuki gedung _apartement_ Kibum dan menuju _lift_. Dia menekan tombol _lift_ dan _lift_nya segera terbuka, kemudian dia masuk dan menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu _lift_ berkali-kali agar pintu _lift_nya segera tertutup. Dia melihat Kibum berdiri di depan _lift_ saat pintu _lift_nya tertutup. Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, "Aish, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?"

Kibum berjalan menuju _apartement_nya dan segera menekan angka _password_ kuncinya, '15101986'. Setelah pintu terbuka, Kibum langsung masuk dan menuju ke kamarnya, karena dia yakin Donghae ada di sana. Dan benar, dia melihat Donghae sudah berbaring dengan manis di atas tempat tidurnya. Kibum berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik jaket Donghae untuk membukanya.

"Ah… Bummie, jangan ganggu aku, aku mau tidur," ucap Donghae dan membalik posisi tidurnya.

"Buka dulu jaketmu, kau tidak kepanasan?" ucap Kibum seraya bertanya.

Donghae bangkit dan segera membuka jaketnya, "Sudah," ucapnya sambil memajukan mulutnya di depan wajah Kibum dan kemudian kembali berbaring.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, "Aish, kau ini…" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Donghae. Kibum membiarkan Donghae tidur dan meninggalkannya di dalam kamar. Kibum menjatuhkan diri di atas _sofa_ dan membuka laptopnya, dia langsung _sign in_ ke twitter dan melihat banyak yang me_mention_nya. Dia tersenyum membacanya, mereka semua membicarakan tentang SS4 tadi malam. Dia membuka sebuah _link_ photo yang menampilkan Donghae yang sedang memegang poster mereka berdua, "Dia benar-benar manis," ucap Kibum karena melihat Donghae dengan pita kecil berwarna _pink_ di rambutnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae mengerucutkan mulutnya melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, "Kau ini benar-benar pelit, aku hanya disuruh makan _ramyeon?_"

"Aku cuma punya ini Fishy, aku malas keluar, makan saja," jawab Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan kenyang."

Kibum menyodorkan mangkuk _ramyeon_nya pada Donghae, "Makan juga punyaku."

"Kau benar-benar baik, selamat makan," ucap Donghae sambil menarik mangkuk _ramyeon_ Kibum lebih dekat lagi. "Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan tidak makan? Aku benar-benar lapar Bummie," ucap Donghae di sela-sela makannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, makan saja, nanti aku juga bisa makan ikan," jawab Kibum.

"Ikan, memangnya ada ikan? Aku mau," ucap Donghae, tapi Kibum hanya tersenyum, "Tidak mau memberiku? Ya sudah," lanjutnya dan kembali menyuapkan _ramyeon_ ke mulutnya, 'Sebentar…'

'Plak…'

Donghae melemparkan sumpitnya tepat di kepala Kibum saat dia mengerti apa maksud Kibum. Kibum mengelus kepalanya yang terkena sumpit Donghae, "Kepalaku… kenapa kau selalu menyakiti kepalaku?" sungut Kibum.

"Otakmu itu harus diperbaiki Bummie, jadi satu-satunya cara ya seperti itu," jawab Donghae santai dan kembali memakan _ramyeon_nya dengan sumpit yang baru dia ambil di dapur.

Kibum terdiam sesaat, "Fishy…" panggilnya.

"Hm…"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"_Ani_…"

"Ah… sudah ku tebak," ucap Kibum kecewa dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di meja makan. Dia duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah sambil menyaksikan televisi.

Perlahan didengarnya suara bangku, dan dilihatnya Donghae berdiri tanda dia baru saja selesai makan. 'Apa aku bisa memakan ikanku sekarang?' batinnya. Mungkin benar kata Donghae, otaknya sudah harus diperbaiki. Tapi dia kecewa saat melihat Donghae sibuk di dapur, 'Aish… apa dia mau beres-beres sekarang?'

Donghae yang sedang ada di dapur tidak memperhatikan Kibum yang kecewa, 'Aish… apa dia tidak pernah mencuci piring setelah makan? Mengapa banyak sekali piring kotor?' batin Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan piring-piring kotor yang tergeletak begitu saja di tempat pencucian piring. Dia segera menghampiri Kibum yang sedang tergolek lesu di _sofa_.

"Cepat bangun, bantu aku."

"Apa?" tanya Kibum malas.

"Bantu aku mencuci piring."

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau makan ikan."

"_YA!_" Donghae berteriak membuat Kibum langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Donghae menyusulnya dan segera mencuci piring, tapi dia kesal karena Kibum ternyata tidak membantunya. Kibum sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakangnya. "Ini…" ucap Donghae kesal sambil menyodorkan beberapa piring, meminta Kibum untuk menyusunnya di rak penyimpanan piring.

Dengan malas Kibum meraihnya dan menyusunnya.

Walaupun agak sedikit lama karena Kibum malas-malasan membatu Donghae, tapi akhirnya kegiatan mencuci piring mereka selesai. Kibum langsung memeluk Donghae, "Apa aku boleh memakan ikanku sekarang?"

'Plak…'

Kembali dia menerima pukulan dari Donghae di kepalanya.

Donghae segera meninggalkan Kibum di dapur dan mulai mengerjakan hal yang lain. "Fishy… kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku bisa membereskannya sendiri nanti," ucap Kibum menarik tangan Donghae yang sedang merapikan beberapa buku yang bergeletakkan.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Kapan-kapan," jawab Kibum santai.

Donghae langsung memegang wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya membuat Kibum tertunduk, "Kau tahu… aku selalu khawatir denganmu. Kamu sendirian di sini, tidak ada yang menemanimu, tidak ada yang memperhatikan apapun yang kau lakukan. Dan melihat keadaan _apartement_mu berantakkan seperti ini membuatku lebih khawatir. Aku takut kamu sakit karena keadaan _apartement_mu yang kurang bersih seperti ini."

Donghae menatap Kibum yang hanya terdiam, "Bummie… kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Jadi aku mohon jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Kibum terdiam, 'Apa dia sedang menasihatiku sekarang?' batinnya.

"Kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Donghae lagi karena Kibum hanya diam.

Kibum kembali mengangguk.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas, kemudian langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan _apartement_ Kibum.

Kibum menyentuh bibirnya, dia sedikit tidak percaya Donghae melakukan itu. Biasanya dia yang mencium Donghae, tapi kali ini… 'Aish… sepertinya dia benar-benar mencoba menggodaku.'

Kibum langsung mendekati Donghae dan menariknya, "_Waeyo?_" tanya Donghae bingung. Kibum tidak menjawabnya dan langsung melumat bibir Donghae.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauhinya, tapi Kibum kembali menariknya dan kembali melumat bibir Donghae. Donghae terdiam, tapi perlahan dia mulai membalas lumatan Kibum membuat Kibum tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kibum tersenyum sambil menatap mata Donghae hangat saat melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Fishy…"

"_Ne_… aku tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu," jawab Donghae.

"Tidak usah membereskannya, aku bisa melakukannya nanti, aku janji. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja, bukankah kamu lelah, aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu temani aku, aku tidak mau tidur sendirian," ucap Donghae yang jelas saja mendapatkan anggukkan dari Kibum.

**F.I.N**

Apa ini? Ah… saya tidak tahu apa ini, FF iseng setelah melihat KiHae poster di SS4BKK…

Ini aneh, aneh banget… kkk~

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
